


Wedding Bells Are Ringing

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben Collins and RK900 get ready to go to Hank and Connor's wedding. Pure mindless fluff.





	Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Never in a million years did Ben Collins imagine himself in a situation like this. 

“This tie is hideous,” RK900 said as he picked up a garish paisley tie from the handful of ties he set on top of the bed.

“ _That_ tie is ancient. I never needed to buy new ones before now,” Ben sighed. “Can’t I go without a tie? Hank won’t care.”

“Absolutely not. The invitation said formal wear and that’s how we’re going to dress.”

Ben rolled his eyes like he was putting up with such unreasonable demands. RK900 ignored him and began tying a plain grey tie under Ben’s collar. Ben almost made a comment about RK900 being the fashion police, but kept it to himself. For all he knew, maybe it _was_ part of RK900’s programming. Not like Ben knew what exactly made androids tick, much less what went through the mind of this deviant in front of him. RK900 may have been Connor’s identical twin, but there were still plenty of differences between the two other than their eye color.

“You know, I’m just glad Connor is finally making an honest man of Hank,” Ben chuckled.

“I’m glad too,” RK900 said, smiling. He had a twinkle in his eye that made Ben smile too. “We need to leave the house in approximately seven and a half minutes or we might be late.”

“I know, I know.”

RK900 finished fussing over Ben’s clothes and was about to head to the living room before he stopped in place. “Wait. How do I look, Ben?” RK900 took a step back and adjusted his own immaculate black jacket.

“Perfect, you know that.” Who knew an android could be vain? 

RK900 smirked, almost _bashful_. Ben couldn’t help but give the android a warm hug which RK900 gladly returned.

Ben and RK900 finally headed out the front door. There was a wedding was about to begin.


End file.
